


Team Sabre: Blackwood Mountain

by Ech09x



Category: Original Work, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Beggining Major Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Mad Science, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Soldier OCs - Freeform, Special Forces, Torture, Wendigo Josh, Wendigos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech09x/pseuds/Ech09x
Summary: Please don't read this. When I wrote it I had just then begun writing and my writing style was awful.With that said I am writing a much better version, which will be beta'd.  Think of it as a revision of sorts.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I was just starting to write for the first time so forgive me if the first couple of chapters are kinda cringey.

Ethan Richthofen was sitting in his recliner drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. As his eyes wandered through the articles something caught his attention, 5 More Missing In Small Town Near Blackwood Mountain. He read it all the way through, then again, something wasn't right, something difinitely wasn't right. He had of course read about the eight teenagers who went up there. Seven had come back, he went to go get the article of when it all started, when  
Those kids came back, traumatized, terrified, beaten, and bruised. They told stories about the creatures that stalked the mountain. Many dismissed it, including he himself, thinking they were just some more crazies who had a rough night ;however, the happenings recently caused him to not be so sure. As he sat down the paper the trumpet sounded for Flags causing him to walk onto his porch and stand at attention.

 As the trumpet signaled that the flag had been raised and and once the color guard shouted, "At ease." he walked back into his house. He had barely been inside a minute when his phone rang. Ten minutes later he was packing his bags and heading to the Pentagon. He was being put on an assignment. Of course as a Delta Force Operator you never knew when you would be called in to active duty, and he hated that, but it would be nice to group up with the rest of Team Sabre once again.

 Brianna Flores also received that same call. She was also reading the newspaper when she got it.  As she made her way to the Pentagon she wondered what on earth the assignment could be there were no terrorist attacks lately, no wars overseas so it must be either a top secret thing going on or a humanitarian project. As the other operators got called in, she and Ethan talked about what had happened in the year between their last mission and now. Being good friends with him since bootcamp, it was good to see him once again.

As the rest of the team walked Into the briefing area Ethan looked them over, 'Dagger' the teams engineer who was just walking in, 'Rabbit' the teams light scout as well as the one energetic guy who didn't mean to be funny but was hilarious all the same. 'Wolf' the teams sniper who didnt look a bit changed from the last time he saw him. 'Charlie' the teams Medic, the tall lanky one of the group who was a whole lot tougher than he looked, and finally 'Amber' the teams only girl operator who was also their radio woman as well as helicopter pilot. "Echo, my man" Wolf said as he punched Ethan on the shoulder,"how have you been." "Good as always" The team leader said. Just then the general walked in everyone took their seat and awaited briefing.

 "Alright soldiers listen up!" the general said "The Canadian Government has asked that we send a Delta Force team to assist their soldiers that they are sending to Blackwood Mountain. We believe that it could be a terrorist outpost since that has happened in the past ;however, the last team they sent up there disappeared without a trace, so keep your eyes peeled, but seeing that you guys have been through worse situations I'm sure you guys will be fine." 'Blackwood Mountain?' Ethan thought to himself. 'Why are we being sent there? Something was fishy, the news media wasn't telling the civilian man the whole story and that was never a good thing.'  
"Any questions,No?" The general asked. "Alright then get your gear ready the Chinnok will be on site at 0600 hours to take you to the airport." 

 As Ethan stood up and began to walk outside, Charlie walked up to him, "Isn't that weird, I thought it was just some kidnappings but if they are sending us in it definatly isn't that!" He said. "Well I guess that's what we're here for, to take care of the weird stuff, right?" Ethan replied jokingly, but Carson could tell that he was also a bit worried. Nothing like this had happened before, people went missing and terrorists attacked but never did an entire squad just disappear without a trace. In the jungle maybe but never in the North America's. Maybe they just got lost or something, he tried to reassure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know the chapters are a bit short. But don't you worry they'll get longer.........later
> 
> Also know that though this chapter is pretty short but it sets the situation.


	2. Arrival

That morning they boarded a plane taking them from Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport to North Peace National Airport in British Columbia, once they were there they got into an armored van headed too nipinkwa villiage. As they drove up to the entrance of the hastily made military outpost, two rangers walked up the drivers window. "no vehicles beyond this point." One of them ordered. So the driver nodded, opened the door, and the Delta Operators stepped out. "Boy it feels good to stretch my legs!" Rabbit exclaimed, his energetic personality radiating off him in waves. "You got that right!" Dagger shot back.

 Ignoring all of this Richthofen's attention was drawn to a black sedan stopped in the middle of the road "I'm sorry but we can't let you through, this is a restricted area." I dont care he's stuck up there on that mountain and nobody is doing anything about it the driver screamed." Richthofen walked up to the car where two more rangers were trying to explain to a teenage girl that she wasn't allowed past. As one of them were about to slap her to get her to shut up, Richtofen ran up, "Hey!" Richtofen yelled. "Don't tell me you were about to hit that girl!" "Who are you to tell me wha-" He stopped short realizing it was special forces he was dealing with. "Sorry sir, it's just she wouldn't stop an-" "enough" his squad mate said low enough for only them to hear.

 "What is your name?" Richthofen asked. "Samantha." She replied. "Okay what is going on? Why do you need through?" He asked. "Because" she said between sobs "My friend is up there and I'm worried. I thought he was dead but now with the stuff going on I'm not sure." Richthophen quirked an eyebrow. "And why would he be alive because of this?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand." Suddenly realization hit him like a bullet "Your one of the kids from the Blackwood Mountain fiasco aren't you" she nodded yes "I tell you what I'll find your friend dead or alive." "R-really" she stuttered, finally someone had actually bothered to help her, she managed a small smile. "thank you" She said. "Let her in." Richthofen ordered  
"But" one of them began "Now! Richthofen said, more stern than before. "Yes sir" the younger one said as he opened the gate and let her get out of her car and walk into the villiage. "That's more like it" Richthofen thought to himself "I bet the boy she was talking about and her were a thing. That's the only reason she would be dumb enough to come back here" 

 Richtofen hadn't had a good experience when it came to marriage, his wife had died in a car accident and he promised he would never marry again. It saddened him that loss affected both young and old, but unfortunate as it was, he still had a mission, and he had no time to waste. As Richtophen and his team walked into the villiage behind Sam, they realized now the state it was in. The rangers had only been there a few days but they had turned it into a fairly efficient outpost, sandbags, barbed wire, and all, it looked like a town during World War 2.

 "Alright Squad go find us a barracks." Richthofen told his team "Yes sir" was their reply. "While you guys do that I'm going to find the on site commander and see about a room for miss Samantha." As Richthofen and Sam walked through the base he began to ask some more questions. "So who is your friends name?" "Josh" she replied. Would you mind telling me what happened the night he went missing?" "Well" She began "all eight of us where meeting up that week to make new memories together since his sisters died." She started crying again. "You don't have to finish it if you don't want to. But keep in mind if things go down you may have to be evacuated. "Okay." Was her only reply. "Now one last question, do you have a picture of him so I can identify him." "Oh yes, right here sorry." She apologized "Should've figured you would need one." he took the picture looked at it for a bit then handed it back. "Forgive me for not introducing myself the name is Richtofen ,but its best to call me Echo if you need any help find Me and my team." 

As he returned to where his squad mates where fixing up their barracks. He thought he heard a screech far off. Dismissing it to be his ears messing with him he checked his watch, 17:27 it said. It was getting dark so he hurried through the groups of rangers and civilians hustling to their places. Once he got inside he looked around. "Alright boys! he exclaimed. "who's ready for some shuteye. "I know I sure am." Wolf said yawning as he climbed into his sack. Richthophen walked outside brushed his teeth, set his bag out and, after he had taken off his gear climbed,  
inside. Just before he dozed off he heard that screech again. 'This is going to be a long night isn't it.' He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know still short. But once chapter 4 rolls around during they should be longer.
> 
> Also I don't really know if I'm writing Sam right. I'm a little nervous of writing canon people which is probably the reason I'm using so many OC'with :p


	3. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion Richthofen=Echo

Richthofen woke up with a start dazed and confused his mind quickly realized what it was. The  alarm was sounding. "We're under attack!" he called out to his squad mates who were also waking up. In less than no time they were ready for battle guns locked and loaded. Rabbit was the first one out and he didn't take two steps before Sam smacked right into him. "Get inside where it's safe!" Echo ordered her. Rangers were taking battle stations manning machine guns and getting ready for an attack. 

 Apparently one of the scout teams went missing at about 0100 hours and shortly after a spotlight hit a man looking, creature dead center. It ran off but the alarm had already sounded. And everyone was on red alert. "Hold this position I'm going to try to find out what is going on." Echo told his team. Suddenly the base exploded with the sound of heavy machine gun fire. Multiple of the creatures had breached the village and the mounted 50. Caliber guns lit into them, strangely the bullets didn't kill them immediately, the force blew holes into the body's of the creatures, yet some still came forward. every last eye rested on the last one before it dropped dead. It looked human like but it was tall and skinny, milky white eyes and sharp angled teeth. Matter of fact, every single one of those things looked like that.

Richthofen knew right then that those teenagers weren't crazy and this was no joke. Finally after what seemed like and hour, though it was only a minute everyone quieted down. "Okay so now what?" Amber asked. "I don't know I guess we should go see what on earth those things were." Wolf replied. 

 The rest of the night was spent putting the creatures that were killed into body bags and into a truck taking them to a laboratory for study, or so they thought. By the time everyone had settled down. The first rays of dawn pierced the night sky.

 Soon after the sun peeked over the trees, the on site commander gathered the Rangers together. "Alright men, after seeing that we are definitely not going against terrorists. I have decided that we will set up the base as a forward scouting outpost. Meet here tomorrow for orders. Understood?" He asked, "Alright, you are at ease but get ready to be sent to the mountain. I'll be sending out multiple teams. Go signal is Navajo."

 The large part the day would be mostly spent getting ready for an investigation on the mountain. As well as evacuating civilians. Richthofen Walked to the barracks to make sure Sam was ready to leave. "You ready?" He asked. "I guess she replied. "I just hate it that those wendigos up there are still around." She said. "So thats what they are called eh, well keep in mind that if I find your friend I'll be sure to let you know, okay." He told her "okay." She replied. "Thanks."

 After Sam had left, Richthofen walked over to his squad to discuss their plan for the next day. He spotted the group already talking at the corner of one of the hastily made bunkers. "You guys deciding on a plan without me?" he jokingly asked. "Maybe." Amber replied. "You got an idea?" Dagger asked the team leader. "Well I figured we could head out to the mountain tomorrow with the Rangers and provide support. Richthofen answered. "The good Lord knows they are going to need it" Wolf added.

"Alright then, Amber see if you can request for an additional little bird to be made available for transportation. By the way can you still fly one of those things?" Richthofen asked sarcastically. "As long as I'm not dead, I'll be able to. Amber answered. "Good now that we have a plan, go see if you guys can help out anywhere." He ordered. 

 As he walked through the base Richthofen saw a group of four or five Rangers trying to unload some ammunition from a supply truck. As he approached them, he recognized the two rangers from the entrance. "Who are you guys with?" He asked. "We're In Ace Squadron." one of them, who appeared to be their leader, replied. "Mind if I help you guys with that?" Richthofen asked. "Many hands make light work, sooo feel free."the leader told Richthofen.

After the ammunition was unloaded Richthofen asked the men what their names where. "I'm Parsons." Thier leader replied. "This is Jason, Benjamin, and Jacob. We're being sent out tomorrow." "To the mountain?" Richthofen asked. "Yes sir."the leader answered.

 Richthofen, seeing it was getting late decided to get his gear ready for the next day. He would need to rest for the day ahead more than he knew.


	4. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where stuff goes down.

Richthofen was the first of his squad awake the next day. And after he had gotten his gear on. He walked outside, a few other rangers were awake at this point, and not long after the rest of Echo's squad were starting to stir. He walked through the base taking note of the different weak spots. 'This place is going to need some help if those creatures come back.' He thought to himself.

 By the time he made his way back to his barracks the everyone was just about awake and ready to go. He spotted Wolf And Charlie off to one side. He walked over to them. "The mess hall open yet?" He asked them. "Yeah." Wolf replied. "Good I guess I'll go get myself some breakfast then." He said.

 Just as Echo was about to take his last bite, the radio speakers around the base started to crackle to life. "ALL UNITS REPORT TO HELICOPTER PAD IMMEDIATELY CODE NAVAJO. I REPEAT ALL UNITS REPORT TO HELICOPTER PAD IMMEDIATELY CODE NAVAJO!

 And just like that the military base busted to life rangers and mechanics buzzing all over the place making last minute preparations. Echo made his way,with the rest of his squad, toward the Team Sabre little bird, of which Amber was already in the cockpit. Once Team Sabre was on  the helicopter the green light was given. "We're in the air!" Amber called out.

The AH-60 Little Bird was a small, quick and nimble helicopter which required the passengers to sit on the outside on a bench anchored to the side. As it made its way toward the drop zone the soldiers on board searched the mountain below for anything out of the ordinary. Of course They weren't the only helicopter in the air all around them were Little Birds carrying different scout teams to different locations. I didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

 Though Blackwood looked like any other mountain in the area, large pines covered the most part of the mountain and a decimated lodge sat on the top of the cliff. Amber piloted their Little Bird toward a small clearing near the front of the lodge, the same place that the teenagers had been rescued from. Once they had dismounted, Echo called out,"Amber, fly around and give us a birds eye view." "Roger that!" She replied

 "I've got a bad feeling about this." Charlie muttered to himself. Echo couldn't really blame him!  this place just seemed to have a unwelcoming aura to it and Echo didn't like it. "Alright now that we're on the ground we should scout around split up. Rabbit and Wolf, you guys go up the mountain. Charlie and Dagger, you two search around for that cave Sam told me about."

"What about you Echo?" Wolf Asked. "I'll probably search around for any signs of human life up here." Echo replied. And with that they went their separate ways. Echo's first order of business was to look around for any evidence that could lead to Josh. The main lodge was destroyed so that was a dead end, but there were other buildings around. He walked up the trail for a while eventually finding a cabin. The window on the front of the door had been broken, and upon closer inspection, Echo could see a little bit of blood on the edge of a few of the shards as though someone had forcefully went through it. 

 After searching the cabin yielded no more evidence, Echo walked off the beaten path until he made it to what looked like a makeshift village. But he quickly realized it was a mining operation. He eventually decided it wasn't sturdy enough to try to jump to it and turned around. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something flash behind a tree. At this point he knew better than to think it was just his eyes messing with him.

 He stealthily worked his way toward the movement, but stopped when he heard a screech. And it wasn't far away. This wasn't right and what ever it was he wasn't hunting it.

 It was hunting him. Everything suddenly slowed down, it was right there in front of him. The wendigo, it was twitching it's head and moving closer almost as if it was taking pleasure in the fear in Echo's eyes.

 It didn't take long for Echo to regain his composure. he raised his M4/M203 Assault rifle and fired off one his M203 grenades from his underbarrel, into the wendigos chest.

 It screamed in agony, and for good reason the grenade  
had blown a gaping hole into its chest. It hit the soft snow and Echo wasted no time getting away from its writhing body. 

 Little did he know that the sound of the explosion had alerted many other wendigos to the humans presence.

 "Echo was that you" Wolf asked over the radio. "Yeah! I'm calling amber in to pick us up. We need to get out of here so meet where we split up." He ordered.

 "Amber meet us at drop off point we need to get out of here now" Echo shouted over the radio. "Roger that I'll be over in about 2 minutes." Just as Echo was about to get to the now landed little bird he heard the sound of gunfire. "Hold on guys I'll have to get this thing in the air cover me." Came Amber's voice over the radio.

 Just then he burst through the clearing, there in front of him were Charlie and Dagger firing into the woods.

 "What's going on!" Echo called out. You know those things, well they are working their way on over, get over here." Dagger yelled back. No longer had Echo gotten to them and a seven foot tall wendigo jumped into his sight. He opened fire. The wendigo screamed as bullets from Echo, Charlie, and Dagger's Assault rifles tore through its gaunt body. 

 After a couple more minutes of scanning around for any more, Rabbit and Wolf finally arrived. 

"Okay Amber come on in and pick us up." Echo ordered over the radio. Suddenly Amber's voice came over the frequency. MAYDAY MAYDAY I'VE GOT ONE OF THE CREATURES LATCHED ON TO MY CHOPPER ITS-. The radio went off. Team Sabre looked in the direction of Amber's Helo. Echo could see at that a second wendigo had jumped on.

She was rapidly losing control. The Little Bird eventually started to spin, it got faster and faster, going farther away from the team and over a cliff. One of the wendigos pressed it's face up to her cockpit window about to smash it with its head. She pulled out her .44 revolver, and shot it in the face point blank, it fell from the helicopter screeching as it went. It was a long way down.

 But she couldn't get the Helo to stop it's spin, and the second wendigo had begun to claw through the side.  
It was all over. Echo Watched as the helicopter plummeted out of the sky, one of his closest friends inside it.

They weren't getting off the mountain. Not tonight.


	5. Secrets

 Amber was going down and she knew it. There was no hope for the Little Bird. But there was for her. She pulled the switch that disconnected her parachute from her seat, kicked open the door, and jumped out.

The tail of the spinning helicopter copter barely missed her a head just before she opened her parachute. The wendigo that was still holding on to the Helo Screamed all the way down.

 As soon as it hit the ground the Little Bird exploded into bits. 

 But Amber was alive.

 Echo had seen as the helicopter dipped below the cliff, what he didn't see was Amber jumping out. All the same he knew what to do. 

 "We have to get down there!" He told his team. 

 As quickly as possible they began to work their way down and around the cliff, they could see the smoke rising out of the wreckage.

 Unknown to them they were being watched, And Followed.

 "Amber are you there ,please respond, over." Echo called through the radio. Nothing? Wolf asked. "No, nothing." Echo replied. 

 They had tried for an hour to get Amber to respond but her radio had been broken in the crash. The only thing that could confirm if she was dead or not was a body, so they continued on down to the wreckage.

It was an hour before they finally made it to the downed helicopter, but while they could make out the dead wendigo, that was severely burned, there was no trace of Amber.  
   
 Finally three shots were fired from a .44 revolver. Team Sabre ran to the commotion finding Amber hanging up in a pine tree with her parachute all tangled up in the limbs.

 "Well its about time you guys got here." Amber said with an exasperated voice, as relief flooded over the ranks of the soldiers.

 "Are you okay?" Charlie asked. "About as best that can be expected for someone who just jumped out of a burning helicopter." She replied sarcasticly.

 "By the time they had gotten her untangled from the tree, the sun had started dipping below the tree tops.

  "This isn't good."Echo muttered under his breath. "Amber see if you can relay a signal to base to report where we are." He ordered.

 "I'll tr- oh no." She said. "What is it." Wolf asked. "My radio equipment is toast." She replied flatly.

 "Well great, looks like where gonna be up here a while." Rabbit said.

 "Yeah so we better get a fire going. Dagger, Rabbit, you two, me and Wolf will find fuel for the fire, as well as scout around, Charlie you stay here and keep watch. And Amber, you need to rest, got that!" Echo said.

 "I reckon so." Dagger replied.

 And with that, Echo and his group left.

 "Charlie's eyes scanned the surrounding woods looking for any movement. His hand tightened and untightened dripping with adrenaline. Whatever those things are they weren't going to catch him by surprise. 

 Suddenly he spotted a movement to his right. It was what he thought.

 A wendigo. It didn't take one more step however and it was engulfed in flames.

 Someone had a flamethrower and he didn't recall seeing any at the base.

 The wendigo screeched and screamed but the unrelenting blaze of fire persisted until it finally stopped its screaming and laid there, burnt to a crisp. 

 "STOP RIGHT THERE PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Charlie called out. 

 "Don't shoot, I mean you no harm." the stranger said calmly. "Who are you and why are you here. Charlie asked. 

 "My name is Gavin we have been hunting these things for a long time. But I should ask you why you are here." The stranger replied. 

 He finally stepped into view he was a young man probably no more than twenty seven at the most. But what really caught Charlie's attention was his appearance, he had a mask and goggles on his face and a large tank of fuel on his back which Charlie assumed to be for the flamethrower.

 "We are here to investigate the happenings on this mountain and to put down these creatures." Charlie told him. "Well I've been watching your team and you guys are doing pretty good to be rookies. Gavin said smiling.

 "Well it could be said that we are trained soldiers and all." Charlie said still unsure of the man's motives.

 "Enough small talk the young man said. I'll tell you like my father told those teens, this mountain does not belong to man, it belongs to the wendigo."

 "The wendi-what, you mean those super skiny monsters that so desperately want to kill us? Charlie asked.

"Yes, those." Charlie replied. "Let me explain, you see, there is a disease called Wendigo Psychosis it is native to this mountain. And, if anyone ever resorts to cannibalism they will be turned into a wendigo themselves. And to be honest here lately the wendigos have been acting stranger and stranger, almost like they are starting to work together.

 "I haven't noticed it how are you so sure?" Charlie said. "I'm not sure." He replied. But I do know this, some scientists or something came to this mountain a while back, and the wendigos started acting wierd not long after. Not to mention more keep coming out of nowhere."

 "Do you know where the scientists went?" Charlie asked. "I think they holed up in the sanitarium." Gavin replied.

 "Where is it?" Charlie asked. "Alright enough questions, you just get off the mountain okay." Gavin retorted, suddenly getting very much more agitated. "No,no,no your going to stay right here and tell me what is going on." Charlie ordered raising his M16 towards the man's chest. 

 "Look I've got to go okay if they find out I said anythi-" He started. 

 "If who finds out?" Charlie interrogated. The man suddenly turned around and began to run, but he didn't make it far before Rabbit came seemingly out of nowhere and tackled him. "Okay how about this." Rabbit growled. "You tell us or I'll blow your head off, plain and simple."

 Echo, Wolf, and Dagger stepped into view. Realizing he was surrounded he finally gave in.

 He stood up and began. "Okay, okay I'll tell you. Those scientists they."

  He stopped short and dropped to the ground a bullet had gone through his skull.

 "Sniper everybody get down!" Echo yelled. Everyone hit the dirt, except for Amber who had passed out earlier that evening and not woken up.

 But no more shots came, matter of fact no one had even heard the first shot.

 "Must have had a silencer." Charlie sighed. "Yeah somethings going on and I don't like it." Dagger added. Search him. Echo told Charlie.

They all sat there quietly while Rabbit made a fire. "Boys,"Echo finally exclaimed. "I think it's safe to say that we have a new objective." Yeah," Charlie replied. It's almost like he wanted to tell us more but couldn't, now I see why. He probably didn't even know he was being tracked." And listened to." Rabbit commented, still engrossed in making the fire.

 "We may as well give him a proper burial, that and if those things are attracted to corpses we don't really want to lure them here," Wolf said. Echo nodded his head and got up, unfolded his shovel which he pulled from a case on his belt, Wolf and Rabbit ,who had finished the fire, got up to help.

"How long had you guys been surrounding him?" Charlie asked Dagger.

 "We got to him a couple minutes after he killed that thing with his flamethrower," Dagger answered. "Come to think of it, where did he get that thing?" He said. "I wouldn't know," Charlie replied, "but I do know this, once that flame hit that so called wendigo it was all over."  
"You've got that right," Dagger replied."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam sat at her hotel room looking over the waivers of the attractions in the area. She had to do something to get Josh off her mind. Eventually she decided to just go shopping; she was still in Canada after all, so she might as well look around and see what the style was. She walked down the street she overheard some men talking. "I knew they would pull out eventually, ain't nothin good ever happened on that mountain," one of them said. 'That mountain' piqued Sam's interest more than she liked, but she didn't want to seem like she was trying to eavesdrop, so she walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

 "Ain't that the truth! Once those two teenage girls went missing things just went downhill." the other one replied. Not wanting to eavesdrop any longer she decided to get up and head back to her hotel. Once she had gotten there she pulled out her phone and looked up the latest news on blackwood mountain. She didn't have to scroll down very far before something caught her eye.

Military Forces Pull Out Of Nipinkwa Villaige, It said.

 She couldn't believe her eyes they had pulled out that meant that the men she asked to look for Josh were probably gone too. She quickly put together a texting group.

Sam: Guys, I'm going back to Blackwood Mountain. I have to know what happened to Josh.

Emily: Omg, Sam, he's dead okay just leave it alone already!

Chris: Actually, I kind of want to know too. Do you think you could wait for me to get there.

Sam: Sure, but where are you going to get the money for a flight ticket?

Chris: I'll try to see if the Washington's will help. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, we are trying to find there son after all.

Mike: Count me in to, I know he wasnt in his right mind when he did what he did and, honestly he didnt deserve being left up there.

Ashley: We definately can't leave him like we did Hannah in Beth. I still feel so bad about that.

Chris: Let's hope the Washington's won't mind us borrowing a couple hundred bucks.

Sam: Let's hope!

Sam: Anyone else want to come?

Ashley: I'll go.

Emily: Umm no thanks.

Matt: I'm going.

Emily: Matt, seriously!

Mike: Shut up Emily!

Chris: Guys! Hold it, we don't need world war 3 right now okay!

Sam: I'm assuming Jessica is still recovering?

Mike: Yeah, I promised her I would call her whenever I could.

Chris: Mr. Washington said yes! As long as we don't get killed.

Sam: I guess it's a go then!

Sam turned her phone off, in a couple of days, they would find Josh.

Finally.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright men," Echo briefed, "There is someone else on this mountain, and I intend to find out who. First thing tomorrow we are going to check out that sanitarium. Rabbit and Dagger, You two have first watch. Me and Wolf will relative you halfway through." "Got it," Dagger replied.

The men of Team Sabre took their places, listening for the screech that had begun to be familiar.

   
 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the until dawn gang are going to be in this more than I thought!


	6. Danger Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for this Chapter to be a little longer but the way it played out did the work that way.  
> Sooo yeah! Enjoy!

"Wolf, this is Echo what's your status?" Came Richtofens voice over the radio.

"Wolf to Echo, in position everything appears to be clear from here ,over." Wolf replied.

Team Sabre had been working their way closer to the sanitarium, staying low to the ground in case there were any more snipers. 

Multiple gunshots were eventually heard accompanied by a loud screech.

 "Wolf do you have a visual on the action?" Echo asked.

 "Negati- wait they have just come into the clearing, they appear to be Canadian rangers." Wolf replied

 "Understood Wolf keep an eye on things until we get there." Echo ordered. 

 "Alright, listen up boys me and Rabbit are going strait in, Dagger, Charlie, and Amber circle around don't open fire until I call it." Echo told his squadmates.

 Once they had gotten to the Rangers, who where busily searching for the monster that was hunting them. The Rangers saw Echo's movement and opened fire on the posistion.

 "HOLD IT FRIENDLY FIRE!" Echo called out, but the Rangers didn't hear him. They were so intent on what was in front of them they didn't notice the wendigo that had walked up behind them. 

 It's scream stopped them in their tracks, but it was stopped short when three of Wolf's SR-25 Sniper rounds burrowed into its head with rapid succession, it hit the ground hard. The Ranger team which Echo recognized to be Ace Squadron ceased their fire and turned around, they didn't expect Team Sabre to step out and surround them.

 "Whoah, whoah," The Rangers leader called out, don't shoot!" "Yeah well next time don't fire on your friendlies," Dagger Growled. "Sorry," Benjamin replied.

 "What was going on?" Echo asked them. "Our Helicopter strait up left us! Called in on the radio and said something about pulling out." Parsons answered.

 "Before you go any further, weren't there four of you at the base?" Echo asked.

 "That thing got Jacob." Jason replied solemnly.

 "Where did it go?" Rabbit asked. "That was it," Jason replied, pointing to the dead wendigo.

 "Did you guys happen to see any buildings near your dropzone?" Charlie inquired.

 "Yes, why?" Parsons answered. 

 "Long story, Dagger Grumbled. 

 "What kind of buildings?" Rabbit asked. "What looked to be an abandoned sanitorium."  "Did you go inside?"Echo asked. "No, we were about to when that monster or whatever it is crawled out of a window and attacked us."

 "Well that's just great." Dagger said. He had just finished saying it when they heard what sounded like a cry for help above a cliff. "Come on!" he told the soldiers.

 "Wolf," Echo came through the radio," do you see anything up on top of the cliff." It's hard to see but it looks there is some movement up there, no wait EVERYBODY STOP I'VE GOT VISUAL ON MULTIPLE WENDIGOS CLIMBING DOWN THE CLIFF."

 Sure enough, as the soldiers looked up about four wendigoes were scaling down the cliff. "OPEN FIRE," he ordered. They opened up on the creatures but the wendigoes kept coming.

 Wolf, seeing all the action from afar began firing onto the creatures with dead accuracy, but even though most of the bullets hit their mark the wendigoes kept coming.

 Echo flipped up his grenade sight and told Rabbit to do the same. They both fired off the rounds at the same time. This go around however it blew the wendigoes off of the cliffside every single soldier focused fire on the heads and the animals, they screeched and cried but unlike what the Stanger had said, and luckily for the team their armor piercing rounds did their job just right. 

 Bullet penetration.

 Finally the wendigoes stopped moving and lay still, they were dead.  
___________________________________________________________________

 Sam drove to the airport to pick Chris, Mike, Matt, and Ashley up. Once she was there it didn't take long for them to find them. They had come prepared she could see, and thankfully, since the Washington's could aford a private jet, they were able to bring a shotgun and flares.

It didn't take long for her to find them. "Well about time!" She exclaimed with excitement. it had been a while since she had seen them, and she didn't realize how much she had actually missed them. "About time? We've been waiting on you! Chris joked. Once they had moved the luggage into the car, Ashley asked, "When do you suppose we'll go up there?" "Probably tomorrow," Chris assured her. "Yeah probably tomorrow," Mike confirmed.

 Matt, Chris and Ashley sat in the back, with Sam driving and Mike in the passenger seat.  
It took them about thirty minutes for them to finally make it to the hotel. Chris bought another room with the money leftover from the Washingtons, for him Matt and Mike, Ashley was to stay in the room with Sam.

 When they had finally unloaded the gear, Sam asked. "You guys want to go get a bite to eat?"  
"Sure I'm starving!" Matt exclaimed.

They each took a seat at a fast food restaurant, Sam discussed her plan. "Okay, She addressed them, since the Rangers pulled out we shouldn't have much trouble but just in case there are still guards we might have to walk the once we get kind of close." "Sounds good to me, Chris said.  
__________________________________________

Team Sabre had seen terrible things but nothing could compare to the things they found inside the sanitorium. They had decided to search the entire place, and thankfully, there were no wendigos to be seen.

  Wolf was still keeping watch over the area from the outside. His sharp ears picked up a sound behind him, but it was to late. Something hard connected with his head with a sickening crunch and everything went black.

  Fortunately Echo radioed Wolf just after it happened to check his status, and knew something was up.  
"Wolf are you there, what is your status,over." 

  Static.

 Suddenly the screeches of multiple wendigos were heard. 

 "We need to get out of here!" Rabbit called out.  
   
 "Go!" Echo ordered.

 Team Sabre and the Rangers deadlined it for the gate but the wendigos caught up with Benjamin,the youngest of the group from the check station. Jason turned around and opened fire on the wendigos that had grabbed him, but stopped once he almost hit Benjamin. The wendigos snapped Benjamins neck before throwing him across the room he hit the wall hard and landed on the ground with a thud.

 Jason turned and began to run again, but his turning around lost him his lead two wendigos had already caught him before he could take two steps. They pulled from each side before a third arrived and began to slash at his defenseless prey. No one dared to turn around and simply kept running; strangely the pursuing wendigos stopped their chase at the gate and turned their attention to the two man feast.

 "Is everyone okay?" Echo called out once they were a good ways from the building.

 "Oh no, they got Benjamin and Jason." Parsons sighed. 

  "Yeah this isn't good, Amber added. "Listen, Wolf isn't responding and there is no way we're going back there." Echo addressed them. "So let's find somewhere to set up camp. It's getting late so we had better look fir him tomorrow.  
________________________________

 Wolf woke up in a daze, he was being carried, then laid on a table, he blacked out again.

 When he had finally woke up again he realized he was tied to a chair, held by metal around his wrists neck and feet. "Where am I he?" asked weakly. 

"You are my guest," an unknown male voice spoke.

 "Then why am I tied to this stupid chair!" Wolf growled, his voice dripping with animosity. "Ah, you see, your friends are going to get themselves killed up here, you should pull out like the rest of the military." The unknown man said. "Oh yeah! And why should we!" Wolf argued.

"Because this." No sooner had the strange man said it than two doors opened up revealing two chained wendigos. They lunged toward Wolf, but the chains were just long enough that they couldn't get him. "You see," The man said, You are meddling with something you know nothing about. And if you don't leave, well I could always use more test subjects.

The chains retracted the wendigos and a lab assistant walked in with a needle. Wolf tried to avoid it but to no avail the man stabbed the needle into his neck, and once again, he blacked out.  
________________________________________

By the time Sam and the rest of the group had gotten to the hotel, it was already late. So they lay out their things and prepared for the next day. They then split up and went to their separate rooms.  
________________________________________

 Echo and the rest of the soldiers prepared a makeshift camp to sleep in and chose the guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it?
> 
> Let me know in the comments because like I said earlier I'm a little nervous about this whole writing thing. (This is my first fic after all.)


	7. Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hit a writers block, but fortunately I prefer this over what I intended this chapter to be at first, which consisted of Wolf being released and our good friends meeting up with Sam and the gang. 
> 
> Overall I prefer this over what I had.

"Red 2 your mission is to go in there, grab Vinscorph, and get out. There shouldn’t be many guards, Red 1 will be in the area if you need any help. Our satellite has scanned the area and it appears there is a minimum of guards." 

"This is Red 2 Viper 1 Call sign Echo, Roger that. Alright, Bravo, Joker, get locked and loaded."

"Command, Super Seven One is over the drop zone."

"This is command roger that, Red 2 you are clear to engage.

"GO,GO,GO!" 

"RPG! Garage roof!"

(Gunshots)

"Get down!"

"Take out that fifty!"

(Gunshots)

"Command perimeter secure, an armored car carrying Victor has escaped; However, we have eliminated his associate."

"Echo, look out!

(Heavy gunfire)

"Command, we've been ambushed! A massive formation of enemy troops are attacking from all sides!"

"Roger that, this is Red 1 Cobra 1 Call sign Dagger coming in to pick you up."

"Bravo, I'm Hit!" 

"Command, Bravo and Joker are hit."

"What's their status." 

"They're dead sir."  
______________________________________________________

Echo awoke covered in sweat. The flashback had been much to vivid to be a dream. If only he had known what would become of that fateful day. He still blamed himself for the death of his men. "you okay?" Rabbit asked. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied. 

Rabbit had been fortunate enough not to have been moved into Sabre during the ensuing war; But this wasn’t his first Rodeo.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" Echo Asked.

"Yeah, everyone except for you actually." Rabbit replied, punching the man in the shoulder.  
______________________________________________________

"Don’t, move."

It had barely made it out of Mike's mouth before a wendigo charged past, not ten feet away. They had split into two groups searching for any sign of Josh in the mines.

Chris, Matt, and Ashley Had gone one way. While Mike and Sam had gone a different one.

"Is it just me, or does there seem to be more wendigos than before?" Sam Whispered. 

"Nope, there are definitely more than last time." Mike replied.

Suddenly a small metal dart found its way into Mikes neck, he collapsed almost instantly. Sam barely had enough time to scream before she too, Blacked out.  
_______________________________________________________

"Did you here that?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah it sounded like-"

"Let me go!"

"lets move, stay close."

"Right behind you."

"They Couched on a little further until they could see four men carrying what appeared to be a young adult boy and girl. The girl was struggling to fight her restraints but to no avail.

Dagger raised his weapon to fire but Charlie stopped him.

"Wait, lets follow them, then you can play knight in shining armor." 

"Stop kidding around," Dagger growled.

They followed them until they made it to the sanatorium, where they watched the men go inside.

"You gonna tell Echo?" Charlie asked.

"Definitely."  
_________________________________________________________

"Wait what?" 

Echo was confused, the last time they had went there they were attacked by numerous wendigos. There was no way that whoever these men were, that they could use the sanatorium as their hideout.

"Were going back up there. Dagger, you grab Jason's LMG and give Amber your gun." Charlie, you grab Gavin's Flamethrower." 

"Finally some action." Dagger exclaimed.

"Don’t bite off more than you can chew Dagger." Amber Answered.  
__________________________________________________________

"Alright here's the plan, Dagger you provide suppressive fire, don’t let anyone, or anything think about attacking. Rabbit you set Dagger's C4 charges as a distraction, Parsons, Amber, and Charlie, you guys come with me and cover my six.  
Kill anyone who carries a gun, we already know these guys aren't on our side."

They quickly made their way through the metal gate at the entrance. Rabbit set C4 in multiple entry points. They stood ready. Echo counted down, "3,2,1, Blast!" Rabbit detonated the charges and Team Sabre Charged in. Echo and Parsons, quickly spotting they enemy guards on a balcony, took cover while Dagger opened up with his machine gun. One of the guards attempted to call for backup before his was torn apart by Daggers suppressive fire.

Seeing that the enemy were in no shape to fight back, Echo motioned for the rest of his team to move forward. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the enemy guards in the area to figure out what was going on. Dagger was forced to reload and take cover as reinforcements burst through a metal door guns blazing. 

"Parsons, Rabbit and Charlie!" Echo called out. "On the count of three open fire on the enemy position distract them while I throw smoke.

"1,2,3" They opened up as Echo through his grenade. It exploded and gave Dagger, who was now reloaded the cover to stand up and once again open fire on the enemy.  
______________________________________________

"Smith, what is going on?" Asked a shadowy figure through a transmission. "I-I don’t know Sir, it appears we are under attack," Smith answered.

"By whom."

"They appear to be American soldiers, Delta Force maybe." Smith replied

"Release my pets, I can not allow my research to go to waste."

"But Sir are you sure we have not officially tested them they might attack our men to."

"ARE YOU SECOND GUESSING ME SMITH!!" The man practically roared at the unfortunate soul.

"No Sir!" Smith replied, trembling, "Right away."  
______________________________________________

"Wendigos incoming!" One of the few guards left screamed. Echo looked and sure enough, three wendigos charged forward out of a second large metal door. "Charlie!" Echo yelled. But Charlie was already on it, pulling the flamethrower from his back he opened up. It spewed flames at the aggressors which screeched in pain as the flames licked at their bodies. Echo, Rabbit, and the rest opened up with M16, LMG and M4 fire. Killing the three wendigos.

"Did you see that!" One of the guards called out.

"They have a flamethrower!" His buddy answered.  
______________________________________________

"What!" 

"Yes Sir, they must have gotten off that guy." Smith answered

"I knew I shouldn’t have let him leave."

"Should we pull our men inside the base?"

"No, I still have work to do, hold them off until I say."  
______________________________________________

"Roger that." The guard commander replied.

"What's the word?" One of the men asked.

"Smith says to hold them off, apparently the boss has something planned." He answered

"Get on the ground!"  
_______________________________________________

"Welcome my guests, I have something very special planned for you people. You see I have been running low on volunteers for my experiments." Wolf jumped as a trapdoor in the center of the room opened up, and with an unsurprising screech a wendigo chained to a steel post lunged at one of the teenagers in the room. 

"What do you say about a tour of your new home," The unknown figure said through the intercom. Come, come time is wasting."

Wolf would have retorted if he wasn’t gagged. One by one fourteen guards walked in, two for each person and began to lead them out of the room. 

Wolf was surprised to say the least, he had thought he was the only prisoner these guys had taken. but now looking around he could clearly see six teenagers also in the room they; however, seemed to still be only half aware of what was going on.  
______________________________________________

Echo watched as the men got on their knees. His team had captured them and now had them rounded up as hostages.  
Fortunately he caught the men attempting to discreetly ingest what appeared to be a cyanide pill. He pulled out his pistol and shot the hand of the leader.

"What was that for!" The man yelled in pain.

"Don’t think I didn’t see that pill. If I see another one ill make sure you all die a slow painful death." Unsurprisingly many of the men's hands sunk down away from their heads.

"Good catch," Charlie whispered.

"Thanks, listen I need you to help watch the prisoners while 'ask' their leader a few questions." Echo replied.

Charlie nodded his head in understanding, he knew from experience that Richtofen didn’t take to kindly when someone resisted interrogation; especially when one of his own squad was involved. The leader had better talk, for his own good.

Echo led the man away from the rest of the group and found what appeared to be an restraining chair.

"Sit down!" Echo ordered.

"And if I don’t want to?" The man shot back. He was answered by the side of a pistol being slammed against his face.

"I said sit down." Echo ordered again. This time the man obliged and sat down, Echo tied the man down.

"What makes you think I'll talk," The man sneered.

"This," Echo wasn’t about to waste time with this man and he promptly shot him in the foot. The man screamed in pain, as to which Echo pressed the barrel against the mans knee.

"Talk or I'll blow your knee out of joint, permanently."

"So what, if you kill me you wont get anything." Sighing Echo holstered his pistol. The enemy soldier was about to ask if he was a coward, but stopped dead when he realized Echo had pulled out a seven inch dagger.

"Talk"

Charlie winced as the mans painful cry echoed throughout the sanatoriums walls. Walking over to Dagger he asked.

"I don’t know how Richtofen can do it, seems like the lines between right and wrong are blurred and I don’t see how he can just walk away with that conscience." 

"Charlie, he lost his entire squad once, mercilessly killed by those rebels in the middle east. He's dead set on not losing a single one of us; I mean you saw how dead set he was about finding Amber when she crashed."

Charlie was about to reply when Rabbit called out. "Wendigos incoming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes looks like Echo has quite the backstory I actually already plan on starting an original work, that will tell the story of Team Sabre's first conflict.


	8. Revelation

Charlie Jumped up readying the flamethrower, multiple wendigos were bounding toward them.

"Get back!" He yelled.

Moving right in front of them he pulled the release, flames burst out of the nozzle and sent the wendigos running back from the flame. One of the guards who had been captured, and had decided it was time to make a run for it, attempted to wrestle Ambers pistol from its holster, he was stopped when Rabbit put a bullet in his stomach. The man winced and tried to get away as fast as he could. One of the wendigos took notice and jumped toward him, He screamed as he was torn apart by its vicious claws.

Echo heard the commotion and knew exactly what was going on. He looked at the man he had just finished interrogating. A pool of blood had formed around his slumped form. He had finally talked, and Echo knew exactly what his next move would be. Removing the knife from the mans hand he swiftly made his way to his teammates.

"Dagger, do you have any explosives!" He called out. 

"I've still got some C4 left if that’s what you are asking," Dagger replied, still firing at the one wendigo that hadn't succumbed to the raging flames. 

Once the final wendigo had finally gone down, Echo told them everything he had learned from the interrogation.

"Apparently," Echo began, "There was a government project up here codenamed Project Blackfoot, its mission was to create genetically superior beings for use in combat; However, once the U.S realized the potential these things had, they terminated the project before the experiments were perfected, but the projects team went rogue. Which is probably why some have been resilient against bullets. While others weren't near that tough.

"What about Wolf?' Charlie asked.

"I'm getting to that," Echo answered, they have captured Wolf and are holding him and some other prisoners in a complex inside the mountain, the entrance of which is inside this sanatorium."

"So, rescue mission then. Rabbit finished.

"What about these prisoners?" Amber asked.

"Tie them up."  
_______________________________________________________

Wolf was tired, their gags had been removed, and the guards had been taking him and the rest of the group through the complex. Constantly reminding them that this was their new home and they were completely under their control.

They had been walking down a long hall before finally a door opened and they were brought into a balcony overlooking a lab. A veil covered whatever they were working on. Suddenly all of the lab scientists cleared out of the room and they veil was removed. One of the teenagers burst into tears at what she saw. The others simply stood in shock, mouths agape. There, tied down was a barely distinguishable young man. Brown hair, green eyes, he was slumped over, one of his cheeks were ripped back to his jawbone, revealing one side of needlelike teeth. It was then that Wolf recognized him as they boy from Sam's Picture.

Rage flowed through him, and turning around with renewed strength he head-butted one of his guards in the stomach and quickly kneed the other in a particularly painful area. The other prisoners took advantage of the confusion and they too began resisting, giving Wolf time to unlock his restraints. Quickly he made his way to help the seven teens, when the intercom opened.

"This is Smith, all units report to the main entrance we are under attack, a total of six Delta Soldiers breaching the main door!" 

Wolf's heart leapt with joy, he wasn’t the only one putting up some resistance. Once they had restrained the guards and help the rest of the group, which he now understood was Sam and her friends, they began making their way toward the hallway. Moving quickly Wolf suddenly spotted a overhanging banner that pointed down a second hallway, the banner said 'Armory'

"I've got an idea." He echoed.  
______________________________________________________

"Are the charges set," Echo asked.

"Roger that," Dagger answered.

"Blow' em"

The Charges blew and the team stepped inside the hallways. Almost instantly they began taking fire from the few guards that had made it to the hallway. Echo fired his last grenade from his under barrel making short work of them.

Onward they pressed through corridors and hallways until they made it to the control room.

"Rabbit, throw a Flashbang inside the room," Echo ordered.

As soon as it blew they were inside opening up with their guns and taking out the few guards inside. One man in a lab coat attempted to call for backup with the com unit before Rabbit shot him in the hand. Echo ran up and grabbed the man by the collar. Lifting him up into the air he asked, "Where is Wolf!"

The man, who was struggling for air could only gasp. "The…..main…lab."

Echo threw the man down and prepared to shoot him, when suddenly multiple guards breached the room. Team Sabre opened fire but not before one of the bullets hit their mark on Echo's shoulder. He wheezed as the breath was taken from him. Smith, taking advantage of the situation pressed the intercom and requested reinforcements.

Dagger who saw what had happened stood and opened up in a blaze of death, every bullet finding its way into its target, soon enough the room was cleared out and Charlie rushed to Echo's aid pulling him behind cover.

"Cover me more hostiles incoming!" he called out. 

Blood running from Echo's shoulder, Charlie prepped his medical gear while the rest of the team prepared for the reinforcements.  
_____________________________________________________

"You guys set?" Wolf asked.

"Locked and loaded," Mike responded. The sight of Josh and state he was in had visibly shocked the entire group, especially Sam. It had; However, rejuvenated them. Pulling back the action on his new G36 Wolf peeked out the door of the armory. Slowly one by one they made their way out and started to look for an escape. Suddenly five enemy soldier rounded the corner evidently very surprised to see them. Wolf, Mike, and Chris all three began firing rounds while the rest took cover. Once the last soldier hit the ground dead Chris whispered to Sam "Good thing I practiced with that rifle huh." She barely managed a smile. 

"Come on I need to get you guys somewhere safe, I'm sure five dead guys wont go unnoticed." Wolf told them.

"We could just go back to armory and hold out there." Mike replied.

"You guys go there, I'm going to find my team."

"You sure you can make it?" Mike asked.

"I'm a trained soldier, remember, these guys are bad shots anyways," Wolf answered.

Mike motioned for their group to head back to the armory.  
__________________________________________________

Charlie had to move fast if Echo was to stay alive. He had begun to clean the wound. Grabbing a bandage, he began wrapping the now unconscious Echo's shoulder. All at once gunfire erupted again, Echo jolted awake. Another soldier raised his rifle up to fire in Echo's direction.

"Parsons wait!" 

It was to late, he had jumped in front of Echo and Charlie, taking a bullet into his stomach. Dagger pulled him behind cover while Rabbit returned fire.

"Tell my daughter I went down fighting." He said faintly smiling before slumping over and breathing one last time.

"If one more guy dies!" Dagger suddenly roared. Standing up and once again opening up with his LMG.

Charlie set Echo down behind a counter and also began to return fire. A smoke grenade burst inside the room and they took cover knowing from their training certain gun sights could see through smoke. When he smoke cleared they looked to find the guards retreating when Amber screamed.

"Echo is missing!"  
__________________________________________________

Mike, Sam and the rest had holed up inside the armory waiting expecting the worst. Suddenly a Smoke grenade Blew inside the room. The only sound that followed was Sam's scream. 

When the smoke cleared they found that, she too, was missing.  
__________________________________________________

Wolf jumped behind cover not wanting these guards to find him. He had swapped his G36 for a Silenced MP5 and wasn’t about to get caught by any more guards.

He had no idea there were so many people here, but this group was different. He peeked and saw a body being carried by one of the soldiers.

Echo's Body  
___________________________________________________

"Smith," The man said.

"Yes Sir?"

"Prepare the prisoners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't know, I intend for this to be multi part series. And though this is the only book written with the until dawn fandom, be sure to check them out when they are released.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. You can follow Team Sabre on Instagram at official_team_sabre.


	9. Turning Point

"Echo," Wolf muttered, it was foolish to try and follow them, instead he needed to find the rest of his team.

He sneaked down a corridor but stopped when he heard gunshots. A guard came around the corner and a look of fear became evident on his face as he saw Wolf. It didn’t last long however. The mans mouth shot open as his head was jerked to the side by a bullet. 

Charlie came around the corner followed by the rest of the team. They all were as surprised as Wolf to see the other.

"Wolf, you okay?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine, Where is Parsons." Wolf answered.

"They got him," Dagger replied solemnly.

"Have you seen Echo?" Amber asked worry evident on her face.

"Yeah, they are probably going to use him as a wildcard, so be ready for anything." Wolf answered.

"We should probably look for him?" Rabbit suggested.

"Probably."  
__________________________________________________

"Where am I?" Echo asked, more to himself than anyone. He was little less than startled when a voice answered.

"That would be telling." 

Echo's eyes shot open, he was in some kind of room, restrained in a chair by metal pieces that bound his hands and feet.  
It didn’t take him long to realize someone was also in a second chair identical to his. Whoever was in it the had blond hair and it wasn’t Wolfs. It dawned on him it was Sam. 

"How did you get up here?" He asked.

No answer.

After about five minutes she finally awoke. 

"Its just a dream, it just a dream." She muttered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Its not a dream."

She jumped looking up she recognized the voice.

"Echo, but how did you get here?" She asked.

"Long story, right now we need to focus on getting out of here."

"That wont be necessary." A third voice spoke out. A door to Echo's right opened revealing a man in a lab coat. He strode into the room and pressed a few buttons on an interface system. A Headset of some kind clamped on to Echo and Sam's heads. 

"What do you want?" Echo snarled. 

"I would just tell you to leave, but-"

"But what, have we seen to much." Echo cut him off, obviously seeing where the conversation was headed.

"Yes, actually, but I was going to present you with a deal." The man replied.

"What kind of deal?" Echo asked.

"Either you can help me willingly, by protecting my lab or I'll be forced to experiment on you."

"And if I refuse to help you?" 

The man pressed a button and Echo instantly was consumed his a massive pain in his head.

"These are high pitched radio waves, they trigger certain things inside your brain, painful, isn't it."

The pain stopped and the man began to walk out of the chamber.

"You have fifteen minutes to make your decision."

The door shut, and Echo looked at Sam The headsets released them and Echo realized with horror that blood was running from her nose and ears. It didn’t take him long to realize he too was in the same condition.  
________________________________________

They moved throughout the complex effectively swiftly taking out any guards that dared to ambush them. However there was no trace of Richtofen anywhere.

"Where on earth could he be." Charlie asked Wolf.

Wolf mused over any possible places Echo could be when it struck him.

"Listen up guys, when I was captured they took me to this room, inside was a torture chamber. If they’ve taken him anywhere that'll be it."

They turned around only to be met with Mike and the rest of the group.

"What are you guys doing here! I told you stay in the armory." Wolf asked.

"They got Sam, you moron, and if you hadn't told us to stay in there we would still have her!" Mike replied his hands trembling with anger.

"Wolf, who is this?" Amber said stepping forward.

"These people are Sam's friends." Wolf answered.

"Yeah and she's probably dead by now." Mike began.

"Hey!" Charlie called out. There's no sense in fighting."

"You keep out of this!" Mike yelled, throwing a punch at Charlie's face. 

Charlie promptly grabbed Mike's fist mid-swing, and quickly twisted Mikes arm.

"You were saying?" Charlie asked.  
_________________

"Your time is up, have you decided?" The man asked.

"The answer is no." Echo replied.

"You do realize what awaits you in my lab?" The man said darkly.

"Oh I don’t know, my first chemistry set, or a sixth grade science book. You could probably use one right now."  
Echo sneered.

The man was quickly losing his patience and turned around shaking his fist at Richtofen's face.

"I'll show you!" he cried.

He ran over to a door and hit a switch, a door opened up. Sam looked toward the opening and screamed in terror as a gaunt figure began to walk inside.

"This here is my latest project, the perfect weapon he is even sentient. To a certain extent of coarse wouldn’t need a weapon you cant control." The man was about to begin again when the entrance to the room exploded.

"NO!" The man screamed, "This can't be happening."

"Oh really?" Wolf asked as he strode inside, flanked by Dagger, Charlie, Amber, and Rabbit.

The man walked his back against the wall as Rabbit and Dagger removed Sam and Echo's restraints.

"What did they do to you?" Amber asked shakenly.

"I don’t kn-" Charlie began, but stopped when he saw the gaunt body of what appeared to be Josh Chained to a column.  
He quickly pushed past Amber and nearly ran up to the scientist. Lifting the man up by his collar he began punching the man in the face repeatedly.

"You experiment on children." He spoke through clenched teeth, he stopped punching the man and threw him onto the floor before walking to him and picking him up again.

"How do you sleep at night!" He roared into the terrified mans face. Letting go of his collar he ran over to Sam, who was starting to stand up.

"Where is Mike and Chris?" She asked.

"They're fine." Rabbit assured her.

Wolf made his way over to Charlie and asked.

"And you talked about Echo?"

"He tortured a kid, what did you think I was gonna do? Ask him to stop?" Charlie snapped back. 

"Hey I would have done the same thing."

They were interrupted by the man screaming.

"Die you fools!" He screamed. The group turned and to their horror saw the collar around Joshes neck unclasp and fall  
to the floor.

"Attack them!" The man screamed.

Josh lunged forward screeching. They had no time to raise their weapons before he was in front of them. He let out a scream that was so human, and yet still very monster. Sam stepped to the front of the group, fear still in her eyes. 

"Wait," She began softly, "It's me, Sam remember?" 

Echo looked and saw as the rage in his one green eye had changed to recognition. Slowly Josh turned around eyeing the scientist.

"No stop, you obey me and only me!" He screamed.

Josh glanced back at Sam who looked away, he then turned his gaze toward the man once more. Letting out a terrifying screech he lunged at the man.

"Go, now!" Wolf called out.

They quickly began running as the sounds of ripping flesh and muffled screams began to Echo through out the building.  
_______________________

"What on earth!" Exclaimed Smith as the screams came through the com system. Turning on the security camera he realized very quickly what had happened.

"Everyone evacuate the lab and take the research! Hostile Asset on the loose!"  
_______________________

"What's the plan Echo?" Asked Wolf 

"Listen up here's the plan."

Since everyone is evacuating we need to spread out, find the main lab, do something about Josh, and get out of here, got it?"

"Got it." They replied.

"Oh and Rabbit?"

"Yeah?"

"Don’t let anyone get away from the building, there's only one way out."

"Roger that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end here people. And for those who have kept up with my story, I thank you. Being my first work I'm sure its not the best, but little by little we are near the end!


	10. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Rabbit is of native American descent?

Rabbit stood on the ledge looking down at the door that led out of the sanatorium. The rest of the group were busy exterminating the rest of Bishops wendigos. Still they had no idea what had happened to Josh, When they returned for him he was gone. Sam still held on to hope, refusing to leave with the rest of her friends.

As Rabbit mused over his thoughts he heard a slight clank as one of the few guards left came into view. He watched as more of them came into view. His eyes widened when he saw that they were carrying a large coffin like container.

"You sure this things not gonna wake up and eat us?" One of them questioned.

"Nah," The other replied. "It only killed Bishop cause he was a pain in the rear."

"Tell me about it!" A third one joined in.

Rabbits eyes widened, They had Josh and were trying to escape with him. He pulled his earpiece down to his mouth.

"Rabbit to Echo come in, over."

"Echo To Rabbit What's Your status, over."

"I've got my sights on some fleeing guards, they have Josh, over."

"Take them out, I'll send Dagger to catch up."

"Roger that."  
__________________________________

Richtofen and the rest of the group were gathered in the main Lab, they had sent Mike and the others back to the States despite Sam's furious protest against it.

"Take them out, I'll send Dagger to catch up." Echo answered.

"Take who out?" Asked Dagger who had just entered the room.

"Rabbit spotted some guards trying to escape with Josh, I told him I would send you to help him."

"K," Dagger responded picking up his M16.

"While he does that, Amber and I are going to try to find a way out of here."

"Before you go," Charlie motioned toward Echo, You might want to come see this."

"What is it?" Echo asked.

"Well, the Wendigos were created by changing certain parts of the brain function and hormones using sound waves, Right?"

"Yeah, and."

"Apparently they had already began making a cure in case one of the lab workers were exposed. The only problem is that it isn't complete; However the good news is that I can finish it, the bad news is that it could take a couple hours." Charlie replied. 

"I guess your medical degree is worth something after all," Wolf joked."  
___________________________________

"What the!" one of the men yelled as his comrade was shot into the air.

"A trap!" their leader called out," Go get him." He motioned to two of the other three. "And Clovis you help me with out 'cargo'."

As the two men approached their comrade one of them called out, only to receive no answer.

"You okay?" The other called out.

"W-what he replied."

"How are we going to get you do-"

He was stopped short as suddenly the rope snapped in half causing the man to fall ten feet down onto his head, he was killed instantly. 

One of the men ran forward to check on him, only to realize his other comrade did not follow. He turned around to see him slumped over in the snow.

"Guys!" He yelled as he ran back toward the road, "Help!"

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground from above, the last thing he saw was the barrel of a pistol.

"Did you hear that?" Clovis asked.

"What?" The other responded.

"I guess it was nothing."

Suddenly a rock flew threw the air and landed in front of them, followed by a slight rustle in the forest beside the road.

"Stay right here, guard the wendigo," the one said as he inched his way closer. Almost as soon as he was where the noise came from he heard Clovis scream. He sprinted back to see him dead beside the container. Quickly losing courage he began to run away when a sharp pain erupted from his right shoulder. He stopped running and looked, the terror set in as he saw the tomahawk stuck in his shoulder. 

Rabbit leveled his silenced pistol on the enemies head and pulled the trigger, mission accomplished."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Radioed Dagger.  
________________________________________

Once they had all regrouped Charlie stepped forward to let them know he had finished the program to undo all that bishop had done to Josh. Wolf and Amber laid the still heavily sedated creature that was once human. Charlie set the headset onto Josh's head.

"Here we go." he exclaimed as he flipped the activation switch, "It should only take a couple minutes and we will be set."

"Good," Echo replied, "Wolf, get the truck we found ready so we can move out, Amber Get a radio and get the Canadian military to Nipinkwa village tell them we need a hot evac from the area. Charlie, Dagger, Rabbit and me will sit in the back of the truck and make sure Josh is secure."  
_________________________________________

"I told them not o run off and what do they do? They grab Josh and make a run for it." Smith sighed angrily.

"We cant let those men get away with him, if they do the entire operation will be compromised." Another man said.

"Sir," they were interrupted by a soldier who had just run into the room, "They are leaving in one of our armored cars."

"Chase them down don’t let them escape even if you have to destroy the experiment."   
_________________________________________

"We've got company!"

Wolf drove as fast as he could down the mountain with five other armored cars behind him. The rest of the team were in the back of the truck exchanging shots with the gunmen leaning out of the front two vehicles windows.

It was nearly impossible to hit the other due to the swerving being done by both parties.

"RPG!" Echo called out. No sooner had he said it than a RPG round flew past, inches away from going inside and killing all of them.

"He getting ready to shoot again!" Amber called out. 

The man fired his Grenade directly at the truck, it wasn’t going to miss this time, Charlie leveled his rifle and opened fire.

The RPG round exploded in mid air causing one of the trucks to swerve and drive off the road, and down the side of the mountain.

"Evac Team, were coming in hot we got some guys on our tail!" Wolf yelled into the radio.

Suddenly a truck with a .50 caliber gun drove to the front.

"Wolf get us out of here!"

"A fifty!" Wolf swerved of the road now that they were near the bottom of mountain, the other trucks followed.

Just as the .50 cal was about to open fire Wolf burst through into the clearing of Nipinkwa Village. The other trucks were met with overwhelming fire from attack helicopters who did not hold back on their onslaught completely destroying every single one of the enemy trucks.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've come a long way. It's been fun and I Thank all those that stuck with me thus far.

Richtofen sat inside the waiting room of a hospital. The rest of the team had already said their goodbyes and had gone there separate ways.

The doctor had already cleared his injuries; however he wasn't here for himself. 

He looked up as Sam entered. 

"Is he okay?" She asked.

Richtofen arose up from the chair he was sitting in.

"See for yourself," he answered as he led her to Josh's room.

A nurse opened the door and allowed Sam to enter. 

Josh had shown massive improvement in the weeks since he had been here his eye had changed back to its original color. They lit up when he saw Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sor-", He was cut off as Sam hugged him.

"No I am," She finished. 

Richtofen smiled at their reunion.

"I guess I'll be going," he said to Sam, "You take care of him."

"Thank you Ethan, we'll forever be in your debt."

"Don't mention it, just doin' my job," He answered.

He stepped outside of the room and started walking out of the hospital. Once he was outside he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Lily?"

Ethan smiled as he heard the person on the other end call out to someone followed by a squeal.

A small girl's voice came through the phone.

"Daddy!"

He spent the rest of the day going to the airport, and going to his sisters house to get his daughter.  
_________________________________ 

3 Years Later

"You may kiss the bride."

Richtofen was back with his team at Sam and Josh's wedding. Sam had found Address and sent him an invitation for him and his team. Once it was over and they prepared to leave for their honeymoon. The team and some others took turns messing with the newlyweds car. 

As the door opened Dagger jumped up and shot off a blank, which caused Josh to laugh, and Sam to jump.

Meanwhile in Indonesia a group of men crouched by a wall. Across the street the UN building was in view with high ranking American as well as some other officials inside.

The leader looked behind them and motioned for two of the men to fire the RPGs in their hands.

The Indonesian President, as well as many unarmed American, Indonesian, and other nationalities were killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our story. And don't worry that cliffhanger WILL be resolved. 
> 
> Keep a look out for my next book: Team Sabre: Origins.
> 
> A Prequel title that tells how he team came together as well as Echo's first look at war. Takes place September 1st, 2001.


End file.
